521
Nicholas Blair arrives at Collinwood claiming to be Cassandra's brother. Synopsis : A night of horror at Collinwood, for a woman who came to the great house two-hundred years ago as a witch has come again, and has placed a spell so that the mistress of the house imagines that she lives in the year 1795, and the agony of it, as always, is on the people who love her. Roger is very worried about Elizabeth, and expresses his fears to Barnabas, who attempts to comfort him. Roger tells Barnabas about the family legend of the tower room, in which someone was locked away, and was surprised that Barnabas found Elizabeth there. He explains it away as intuition. Julia informs them that although the poison is an old, herbal poison, Elizabeth will survive her suicide attempt. She is still worried about Elizabeth's mental health and advises Roger to send her to Windcliff. Professor Stokes continues to tutor Adam, whose reading and speech have greatly improved. Nicholas Blair arrives at Collinwood, claiming to be Cassandra's brother. Memorable quotes : Prof. Stokes: "L" is not a letter I care very much for. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Robert Rodan as Adam * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes (uncredited) * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 525. * First appearance of actor Humbert Allen Astredo and the character Nicholas Blair. * Thayer David and Humbert Allen Astredo are accidentally uncredited. * Julia says that Stokes' phone number is ROckport 6868. (By the mid-1960s, many areas of the country had switched to all numeric phone numbers, but many areas, mostly rural, were still using named exchanges. However, since the mid-1950s, all such exchanges consisted of a name and a number, such as ROckport-5, for example. A phone number ROckport 6868 would not be possible after the mid 1950s and was probably used so that viewers could not try to call Prof. Stokes). ''In episode 550 Stokes' telephone dial bears a label reading "COLLINSPORT 4099." Story * 'INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Angelique's portrait. * '''TIMELINE: Cassandra hasn't been seen for over 24 hours, (she disappeared in 519). Roger first noticed signs of Elizabeth's strange behavior three or four days ago, (she began her fear of death in 513). Bloopers and continuity errors * After Roger goes to see if Cassandra is at the door a stagehand's hand can be seen opening the main outside door as Roger, Julia, and Barnabas talk in the entry to the drawing room. * After Barnabas says he'll go upstairs to say goodnight to Liz, but really intends to search Cassandra's room, he stays near the front door. Yet, an instant later he is upstairs in Cassandra's room, without ever having climbed the stairs. * A stagehand can be seen walking near the chair as the end credits begin. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 521 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 521 - Look Who's Talking The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 521Category:Dark Shadows episodes